


Summer Has Come And Passed

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rape, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After drugging her mother's wine, Severa offers Owain and Inigo a chance to 'have' Cordelia in her sleep. To get back at her. Or something. Part of Somnotember 2020.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	Summer Has Come And Passed

"Okay boys, you can have your way with her. Fucking perverts." Severa stepped aside, holding a hefty bag of coin as she looked at Owain and Inigo, the two eagerly scampering up onto the bed and advancing upon Cordelia. Her wine at dinner had been spiked with something to put her into a deep sleep, as Severa got back at her mother for a perceived slight--what Severa saw as her once more prioritizing Chrom over all else--by drugging her mom and whoring her body out to two of her horny friends. She wasn't sorry for it, either; she felt filled with a bitter, spiteful need to see her mother regret her actions.

Owain and Inigo weren't really capable of making Cordelia regret anything, given she wouldn't even know this happened if all went well, but Severa would get her moral victory, and that was all she really cared about.

Cordelia's skirt came up as Owain got into position between her legs. "Finally going to lose my virginity," he cackled, realizing just a second too late what was coming.

"What was that? Did King Nerd just admit he's bought his first time off of an unconscious woman? I guess you're really a big enough loser that you have to fuck a woman who literally has no idea you're there." Severa already had their money, of course she was going to start laying down some harsh remarks about them, even if they were helping enable her revenge plot. It was just how things were, and Severa remained certain and confident as she smugly flaunted the bag of coins, swaying it around, bouncing it in her hand. "What about you, Prince Galling? This your first time with a woman too?'

"No!" Inigo said, as defensive and hurt and definitely not telling the truth as could be. He didn't engage further with Severa, for the sake of not incurring her wrath, and also to focus on Cordelia's pretty face as he pushed his cock forward and stroked past her lips, letting her 'kiss' the length of his shaft as he reached for one of her modest breasts, feeling her up through her clothes. "Such a pretty lady. A lovely beauty. It will be my honour to take you." He thrust back and forth slowly, imposing himself upon her more and more.

Fucking their friend's hot older mom was one of those beautiful little bursts of wrongness neither could hold back, and they indulged happily in her body, Owain sinking into her pussy and spreading her legs out side, while Inigo knelt over her face and sank his cock into her mouth, careful to push slowly and not shake her from her sleep, which may have been deep thanks to what Severa had given her, but wasn't foolproof. They took great care in using her slowly, savouring the hot, wet holes embracing their cocks as they pushed deeper into her, as wanting more of her body, feeling the demand of complete want taking them both.

"There we go, everyone wins tonight. I get paid, you two dorks get to lose your virginity, and my mom learns a fucking lesson. Remember, you can cum wherever you want, except inside. I'm not dealing with the hell of having to be related to what either of the two of you would make, got it?" She had one rule and one rule only. "That's the only reason I'm even watching you two do this. I don't want to see two losers fumble through fucking my mom, but I'm not letting you knock her up."

With Severa's presence overbearing upon them, they certainly got the point, and nobody wanted to take that risk, but they were happy to keep indulging firmer in Cordelia, keep pushing her as they fucked the gorgeous redhead, using her harder and getting into a groove with how they took her, finding that her body put up no trouble, limply accepting this penetration and letting them do whatever they wanted to her. Cordelia accepted it, occasionally mumbling or snoring around Inigo's cock, but that only made her lips brush against the shaft fucking her mouth, while her legs brushed against Owain's sides in shows of confused deference.

The boys had her where they wanted her, fucking a bit quicker, indulging harder and greedier into pure satisfaction. They wanted nothing more than they wanted to push her limits, to indulge in her body and savour the sinful joy and wickedness of pushing her limits, keeping her completely incapable of resisting their touch. Cordelia put up no argument, no complaint. They fucked faster, and she remained placid, still outside of how the wild thrusts shook her body and challenged her this thoroughly.

When they came, they both pulled back, Inigo to avoid waking Cordelia up by having her choke on cum splashing at the back of her throat, and Owain to avoid incurring Severa's wrath. Inigo happily painted her face with white streaks, while Owain let loose all over her thighs and stomach, making as much a mess of her as he could to make up for this, and Severa made disgusted, frustrated noises off to the side in response. It didn't matter; the boys felt like gold as they looked at one another with a smirk, offering to trade places out and try the other hole. They had all night with their slumbering sex toy, and they were going to use it.

Severa just hoped that she'd never get questioned on how weird it was that the sight of her mom getting fucked and violated in her sleep was turning her on so much. Her excuse about making sure they pulled out wasn't going to last the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
